The Trouble With Childhood Songs
by Kick Flaw
Summary: Wherein Remus finds himself at the mercy of hisseven-year-old sister, who, knowing what she does, could get him into some 'sirius' trouble. SLASH. Remus/Sirius.


First Posted: July 11, 2002  
Note: Slight smut, slight angst, waff  
  
*  
  
The Trouble With Childhood Songs  
  
"Well, here I am -whoa!" Sirius announced as he climbed through Remus'  
second-story windowsill. The exclamation, unplanned, flew out when Remus  
dragged him bodily across the waist-high threshold and over to the bed  
faster than he could drop his broom. Which he did, actually, the  
many-charmed instrument clattering down the brick-walled house to settle in  
Mrs. Lupin's orchids.  
  
Sirius didn't even have a chance to chuckle at his boyfriend's ferocity  
before he'd been flung onto the unmade mess of pillows, sheets, and  
blankets. Black hair, slick and shining, haloed his head, a dark pool which  
made the humor in his grin incongruous, especially in the wanton, hot summer  
air. Remus, without proper greeting, sank down on top of the other boy and  
wrapped his hands in said hair, sweetly pulling Sirius into a heady kiss,  
though he would argue that his was not only a proper, but a perfect greeting  
after three weeks of separation.  
  
"Mmmm." mumble-moaned Sirius. He pushed against Remus' hands, further into  
their joined mouths, and pulled the light-haired boy down by the shoulders  
simultaneously. Such a glorious orchestra of sound, the snick of their teeth  
as they collided eagerly, the syncopated pants rushing between them, the  
hissing slide of skin and sheets. They shifted, twined, finally aligning on  
one of the many ways their bodies demanded. Sirius folded his legs open,  
knees bent slightly to cradle Remus as he used his weight and strength to  
drive their groins hotly together. Four months of fumbling experimentation  
had culminated, sometime during this past year, in their crossing the line  
that separated friend from lover, and now not a single encounter left that  
line uncrossed, again and again. Be it classroom table-top, packed-dirt  
tunnel, bed, floor, corner, wall, shower, they found a way to relieve their  
hormonal obsession. The past three weeks had been their longest separation  
since the relationship had exploded in November. What else could be  
expected?  
  
Remus groaned deep in the back of his throat. To Sirius' displeasure he  
ceased the steady, circular rhythm of erection against erection. Only for a  
moment. A moment in which he hurtled to his knees and yanked Sirius after  
him until the red-lipped boy straddled his lap, close and clenched and free  
to remove clothes in the twilight June mugginess.  
  
"Mmm...missed you too." Sirius purred.  
  
Remus pressed a licking kiss on his chin. "Come on..." he gasped  
unconsciously.  
  
"Come on what?" The other boy teased. "Come on in? Come on down?" he laughed  
throatily, smoothly stealing Remus' shirt from his body. "Come on over,  
under, back?" nimble fingers curled into the waistline of the werewolf's  
pants. "Just come?"  
  
"Quiet..." breathed Remus, grinding up into the warm arch of Sirius' parted  
leg. The black-haired wizard smelled like the stillness of air, felt like  
molten lightning, overwhelmed his senses like a thunderstorm. Remus dug his  
toes into the mattress, thrusting upwards, as Sirius meshed their bodies  
more tightly. "Want..."  
  
Sirius deigned not to tease this time, instead lapping at the roof of Remus'  
mouth and dipping his hand into the other boy's pants.  
  
The top button snapped off, but neither noticed or cared. "Come on...uh..."  
Remus repeated, drowning in sensation and pleasure. "God." he groaned.  
Sirius' hand gripped, tugged the length of him, and it was oh, oh so good.  
Eyes rolling underneath closed eyelids, he slipping groping, desperate hands  
onto his boyfriend's buttocks. Closer, couldn't they get any closer?  
  
So good...  
  
The door opened. Perfect timing. It's creaking swing pried the two boys  
apart better than any crowbar could have; their mouths parted with a wet  
smack, and Sirius' hand was yanked painfully out of Remus' pants, sent  
tumbling away by the werewolf's frantic shove.  
  
"Melly!" Remus shouted, and tore out of the room, shirtless, after his  
little sister, who'd shot alarmingly in the direction of the living room.  
"Mell, get back here! Don't you dare! Melly!" He would have caught her too,  
if she hadn't jumped the throw rug in the upstairs hall, and if he hadn't  
slammed into the banister via that same throw rug. She reached their parents  
before he got the chance to maul her into silence.  
  
"Melopmene!" Mary Lupin cried as the seven-year old leapt into her lap.  
  
"Remus, what-" started the ever-calm Aeneas Lupin.  
  
Then Melly's cheerful, sing-song voice: "Remus was kissing, ooh la la, in  
the bedroom, ooh la la..."  
  
Parents or not, murder flashed in the werewolf's golden eyes. "I am going to  
*kill* you!" he howled, making a grab for her.  
  
"Remus, for God's sake!" snapped his mother.  
  
"Kissing in the bedroom, ooh la la la!"  
  
"Shut up, you little brat!"  
  
"Don't call your sister a brat, young man!"  
  
"Ok, everyone." Aeneas held a sharp hand up, demanding silence. "Calm down."  
  
"Ooh ooh kissing-"  
  
He glared at his daughter.  
  
"Yes, Daddy."  
  
"Now." his penetrating gaze rested on his youngest son. "Will someone please  
clear up this situation?"  
  
Remus said nothing. Aeneas stared at the sullen boy for a second before  
gesturing to Melly with a tolerant sigh. Many years of parenting granted him  
the wisdom to handle this with care, and the ability to glean whatever  
useful information there was in a seven-year-old's hyperactive babble.  
  
"I heard a noise." Melly chattered. "So I went to get Remus because he's the  
most strongest and scariest. But he didn't answer when I knocked so I opened  
the door. He was on the bed and he was kissing and touching and it was  
gross, really gross, and Mum always said that we couldn't have people over  
without permission, and I really, really thought Mum wouldn't like what he  
was doing, so I came to tell you, and he chased me."  
  
There was a heavy, tense moment in which Aeneas and Mary both turned to  
their son in shock. Remus, realizing he was shirtless and button-less,  
blushed darkly and prayed that -for his sake- Sirius would have the prudence  
to leave, or at least remain upstairs. Preferably hidden. He didn't think he  
could get more humiliated. The way Melly described it their rendezvous was  
worthy of an X-rating.  
  
Slowly, Aeneas spoke. "Is that true?"  
  
He gulped. "No. Maybe. Yes. I mean...yes." Lying, in his state, was  
pointless.  
  
"Oh, Remus." His mother breathed joyfully. Her hazel eyes lit up. "You have  
a girlfriend? Oh, I'm so happy!"  
  
Remus blinked, then scuffed an embarrassed foot on the floor, looking away,  
at the fireplace, which was really quite interesting.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend, son?"  
  
"Nope!" Melly chirped.  
  
"Yes!" He bared his teeth at her. "Kind of."  
  
Oh, if Sirius heard that, heaven help him.  
  
Mary smiled and clapped her hands, apparently thrilled to the utmost. No one  
in the Lupin family had ever expected Remus capable of a normal  
relationship, what with his curse. Not that he'd claim that this one was in  
any way normal.  
  
"Let's meet her! Oh, bring her down. I'm sure she's a doll!"  
  
"Agreed. I don't approve of you breaking our rules, but I suppose, if I were  
to meet this girl, I could let that slide this time, hm?" Pride gleamed in  
Aeneas' eyes.  
  
Part of Remus was angry at their surprise, as irrational as it was. He  
himself hadn't expected to fall for someone so wildly, much less have that  
someone fall so wildly in return. Still, had they given up all hope for him?  
Most of him, however, really didn't want to disappoint them now that they  
were so happy. They expected some gorgeous model to float down the stairs on  
his arm, a paragon of grace and compassion. They were going to get Sirius  
Black, who, though he had the gorgeous model part down pat, was more than a  
little clumsy and distractedly selfish. A boy they'd known for four years to  
be trouble incarnate. If they got anything, which they wouldn't.  
  
"Dad." He hitched. "I...don't think she's still here. Melly probably drove  
her off."  
  
"Well, she can't have gone far."  
  
Remus didn't move.  
  
"Go find her, Remus."  
  
He shifted feet.  
  
"Dad." The look in his eyes was one Aeneas knew well:  
'I-want-to-do-what-you-ask-but-I-can't-for-your-own-good'. He grudgingly  
acquiesced.  
  
"You'll just have to invite her over for dinner soon, then. At least tell us  
her name."  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Oh, I know!"  
  
"Shut *up*, Melly!"  
  
"Daddy, I know! I know!"  
  
"Honey." Mary petted her excitable daughter's hair. "Let Remus tell us. It's  
his girlfriend."  
  
Melly, in a moment of surprising sobriety and cleverness, replied. "He  
won't, Mum." Mary arched her eyebrows.  
  
"Remus." Aeneas, obviously, wasn't going to allow his son this much leeway  
for breaking the rules. "Why don't you prove your sister wrong?"  
  
But Remus looked back at the fireplace and said nothing.  
  
"You do realize that I'm going to find out anyway? And that I'm going to  
ground you for the rest of the month regardless?"  
  
"...Yes, Dad. Sorry."  
  
"Well, Melly-" Mary began, then stopped.  
  
Sirius had stepped into the room, composed, smirking, and bearing Remus'  
shirt like a trophy. The Lupin's halted all activity -Aeneas and Mary  
watched him swagger a path to their son in wide-eyed surprise, Melly  
giggled, and Remus bid his life as he knew it goodbye.  
  
"I thought you might need this." Sirius said serenely as he handed over the  
shirt. "Hi Mrs. Lupin, Mr. Lupin, Melly."  
  
"Hi, Sirius!" Melly tittered.  
  
Mary's reply was slower. "Hello, Sirius." the confused frown marring her  
face disappeared suddenly. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"  
she accused.  
  
"With what?" was Sirius' innocent response, while Remus tried not to faint.  
  
"With Remus having a girlfriend, of course! You set them up, I'm sure of it!  
Only you could draw Remus far enough out of his shell to get him to date.  
Oh, thank you. You're such a good friend!" She beamed. Now there was a firm  
reason for why the Lupins had always liked Sirius Black.  
  
The 'good friend' in question grinned and glanced playfully at his  
boyfriend. "You could say that."  
  
Remus didn't notice -he was watching his father, breath held. Aeneas was  
quietly, intently studying the black-haired boy by his son's side.  
  
"Mr. Lupin?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I think you better be heading home, Sirius." Aeneas spoke heavily, tightly.  
"Remus has been grounded for the rest of the month. Do you have your broom?"  
  
"Out back."  
  
"Ok. I know you can fly in the dark, so I guess we'll be seeing you."  
  
Sirius nodded, voice firm. "You will. Later."  
  
When he was gone, the gaze Remus and his father shared was heavier, tighter  
even than all of Aeneas' words.  
  
"Please tell me the name of your girlfriend."  
  
"Oh, yes, do."  
  
But Mary was ignored.  
  
"I know, Daddy!"  
  
And Melly was ignored.  
  
"Remus. Now."  
  
It was with quaking knees and a dry-mouth that Remus defied his father for  
the second time in his life and bit out. "No."  
  
Thin-lipped, Aeneas straightened, a subconscious gesture of dominance that  
Remus understood as human and wolf, though the magical half of him felt no  
binds by it. "Don't make me do this."  
  
"I won't say it!" He snapped. "I won't break my promise. Go ahead, ask  
Melly. You already know."  
  
"Fine. Melopmene?"  
  
Melly bounced with the opportunity to contribute. "Sirius Black." her high,  
sweet voice proclaimed.  
  
Mary gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mum."  
  
A brooding silence descended on the Lupin living room, as each absorbed the  
circumstances and consequences of this shocking, unexpected night. Remus  
steeled himself, at once ashamed and determined, aching and reveling, the  
same way he'd responded when the Marauders had discovered his curse. There  
was something freeing in revealing a violent, condemning truth. Something  
intangibly right. And even if the result was dire and hurtful, he was glad  
that he didn't have to lie anymore.  
  
"Mummy." Melly tugged at her mother's arm, disturbed by the tension though  
she didn't understand it. "Mummy, isn't that a good thing?"  
  
Oh my god, Remus thought, Melly, I want to kiss you.  
  
Mary didn't respond, so the child slid off her lap and approached their  
father.  
  
"Daddy?" her perfect, plaintive hazel eyes were confused. "Aren't you happy?  
Remus is happy."  
  
Aeneas broke, whispering. "Are you, Remus?"  
  
This time Remus straightened, ascertaining himself, raised his chin. He was  
the strongest. Melly had said so. He could do this. "More than I ever have  
been before."  
  
The ice in his father's eyes melted, a little. Not support,  
but...acceptance. "Ok, then."  
  
He turned to is mother. "Mum?"  
  
Mary closed her eyes. "I think...I think I need to think. But ok. Ok."  
  
Remus' knees finally gave out, and he sat down heavily, weak. Blessedly, his  
favorite armchair sidled over to catch him. Everything in him sagged with  
relief. Ok. It was ok.  
  
"What do you think, Melly?" Aeneas asked, smiling at the beatific child who  
was the root of the whole mess, and it's resolution, in the first place.  
  
"Remus and Sirius, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Melly sang.  
  
Remus chased her from the room.  
  
*  
  
End 


End file.
